The Magic Of Blue
by XombehKat
Summary: The Doctor goes to visit an old friend, even though he knows he shouldn't. The brilliant woman who could die at the sight of him. Literally.


**The Magic Of Blue**

He pulled the scanner down to eye level, checking his surroundings. There was no doubt he missed her, he had to admit, but he also could not deny that house calls where not suited to him. He had tried it once, and ended up blowing up a small Cybermen civilization under the crust of the Earth. The scanner showed a quaint English cottage. He touched the screen with his pointer finger, pulling up a file. He had once been afraid to even think of her, afraid that it would cause too much trouble. His new, curious self was prone to getting into trouble a lot more than he usually does. He read the file carefully.  
>"Donna Noble:<p>

Age; 35.

Location; London, England, Earth.

Present Time; 8:31am."

The Doctor hesitated, averting his eyes from the screen for a moment. Did he want to know the answer to his mental question that was sitting there on the scanner? He had once heard the phrase "curiosity killed the cat", and he thought for a moment before glancing back at the scanner. He was no cat. He had too many hearts for a cat.

"Species; Human."

He froze. Human? Just human? No 'Time Lord' thrown in there? He checked the readings thrice over. No, just human. How was it possible? The Doctor racked his brain, searching the deep masses of swirling memories for information he might have looked over. He couldn't find anything of use, and so he pushed the scanner away from him and strode over to the Tardis doors. He took a deep breath of comfortable musty Tardis oxygen and opened the doors to the ever-so-familiar smell of Earth. He had lost count how many time his blue box had landed on this troublesome planet. He would never get done saving it. He straightened his bow tie and wondered if Donna would like it or if she would think it was ridiculous just like Amy did. He grinned.  
><em>Bow ties are cool<em>, he thought to himself.

He walked slowly up to the front door of the little cottage and knocked twice. He waited. He didn't like waiting, waiting was boring…and in the right order. The door opened and Wilfred's face appeared. He was fairly short and his eyes looked too big for his head, wrinkles surrounding his face from all those years looking up at the sky. His wispy white hair stuck up at odd angles on the top of his, most of it covered by a red beanie.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

His voice was kind, just how The Doctor remembered it to be.

The Doctor faltered. What could he say that would make this man recognise him? Would this man _want _to recognize him?

"The little blue box in the sky," he blurted out in desperation.

The man cocked his head in confusion.

The Doctor sighed.

"The blue box? In the sky? The blue box in the sky that your daughter flew around saving the world in numerous times? No? Okay, never mind then, I tried."

He went to walk away and a held fell upon his shoulder, forcing him to turn back to face the man again.

"Doctor?" Wilfred asked quietly.  
>"That'd be me," The Doctor replied happily.<p>

"You said you could change your face, I didn't think you could change it this much."

"And yet I've never been ginger."

"What are you doing here? Are we all going to die?"

"Oh, so cheerful."

"We're not going to die?"

"Not today. Although you never know, you could have a heart attack."

Wilfred stared.

"Alright, I was coming for a visit," The Doctor admitted, "I want to see her, I miss her."

"You said-"

"I know what I said. I said she'd die, but my scanner either wasn't working, which is very unlikely, or Donna's fully human. How? No idea. My scanner doesn't lie twice…alright it does, but I'm curious. Can I see her?"

"I…um…sure…"

Wilfred moved away from the door and The Doctor followed him into the house. They made their way into a small living room where the television was on, and on the couch sat Donna, her hair red as ever.

"Donna Noble," The Doctor breathed.

She looked up.

"Hello," and she turned back to the television.

"How are you?"  
>"Fine thanks."<p>

Her obliviousness made The Doctor cringe. He fetched his screw-driver from his inside pocket. He pointed it at her and scanned, the little green light flashing at her. She looked up in faint curiosity then turned her head back again. He read the scanning, finding all the Tardis readings there. Not one thing had changed.

"Donna, do you know me?"

It was a stupid question, of course it was a stupid question. But it was all he had.

She looked up again, nearly annoyed. She looked him up and down then turned back to the telly yet again.

"You ring a bell, yeah," she sighed.

"Alright," The Doctor said and then made his way back to the front door with Wilfred at his heels.

"You said she'd die," he huffed.  
>The Doctor stopped.<p>

"Yes I did, and it turns out she would. Those readings were nowhere near false, but she has two conditions. Human and Human-Time Lord. I should have known."  
>Wilfred was nodding, a look of confusion flitted through his eyes. The Doctor sighed. He missed Donna, but there was no way to reverse her condition, not now it had been inside her for so long.<br>"Nice house," The Doctor said, patting Wilfred on the back, and headed out the door.

"Donna insisted on painting it, she likes painting now. Says it's the only way to remember things that seem like dreams."

An image of Amy flashed through The Doctor's mind.

"Interesting…" he said and walked calmly back to his Tardis, hearing Wilfred shutting the front door of the little house. He turned around, to take a quick look at the house again before he left. He smiled sadly, remembering Donna's grandfather's words.  
><em>"Says it's the only way to remember things that seem like dreams."<em>

He overlooked it before but now it was quite radiant. Donna Noble's front door, the front door to her own home, was Tardis Blue.


End file.
